The End Of A Story
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: It began to rain heavily and people on the road, stuck with wonder saw a boy holding a girl's hand set out in the road. Heavy rain was flooding them, and from among that they were walking on the road holding each other...


**|::|End Of A Story|::|**

Her mom moved the curtains from the window and sunlight streamed through the glass window, straight on her face. She frowned a bit and turned around and covered her face with the pillow. Her mom turned her face and looked at her daughter with affection. She moved towards the bed and sat beside her, put her hand on Tasha's head. Her mom patted on her head.

"Tasha, beta utho -" Tasha cut her mother's words, "Mummy! please. Alt least Sunday ko toh sone do", she said removing her mom's hand.

"Sunday hai toh kya tum daas baje tak soti rahogi?" her mom said pulling off her blanket.

"Mummy kya kar rahi ho?!" she yelled with disbelief. Rubbing her eyes with her hand she sat on the bed and leaned against the pillow with a stuffed doll in her lap. She yawned and looked at her mom angrily. "Ye koi tareeka tha uthane ka?" she frowned. Tasha's mom laughed and walked towards the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway, turned around and said, "Viivek ka phone aya tha. Keh raha tha ki tum uska phone nahi utha rahi ho".

Tasha was shocked. She looked at her mom's face and her mom smirked and walked away. She picked her phone from the side of her pillow and found 28 missed calls from Viivek. Her phone was in vibration mode so she didn't notice the phone ringing. She called him quickly.

"Kahan ho tum Tasha?" Viivek asked with frustration. "Phone kyun nahi utha rahi thi?"

"Sorry Viivek! Mera phone vibration mein tha aur main so rahi thi iss liye..." she stopped and thought something. "Viivek tumne mummy ko kyun call kiya?" she asked hugging her stuffed doll.

"Tum phone nahi utha rahi thi...Accha suno aaj saath main lunch karte hai", he suggested. "Koi aur plan toh nahi hai na tumhara?"

"Nahi...Accha toh main tum se baad mein baat karti hoon", she got out of the bed and threw her doll on the couch, which was placed at a corner of her room.

"Theek hai. Aur haan! aaj please thoda jaldhi aana", he pleaded and Tasha laughed.

"Thik hai aa jaungi", she cut the call and walked towards the washroom.

.

Tasha was having breakfast and her mom was working at the kitchen. She was pouring something in the pan when Tasha called her.

"Mummy!" she yelled.

"Kya hua?" she replied from the kitchen.

"Wo aaj na main lunch bahar karnewali hoon. Toh dopeher ko main ghar nahi aa paungi", she said taking a bite from the bread in her hand.

"Thik kai. Lekin aaj ghar thoda jaldi aa jana. Panchi ki ghar jaana hai", her mom said.

"PANCHI ki ghar!" she exclaimed. She walked to the kitchen and stood beside her mom. She put her hands on the counter and leaned a little. "Mummy mujhe nahi jaana Panchi ki ghar. Pata nahi kya samajhti hai apne aap ko!" she said shaking her head a bit.

"Theek hai main tumhe jaane ki liye nahi bol rahi. Baas ghar jaldi aa jaana. Ghar mein bhi kisi na kisi ka hona jaroori hai na", her mom suggested and she gave a nod to her mom.

"Toh main taiyaar hone jaati hoon", she rushed towards her room like a storm and her mom looked at her and smiled with affection.

.

Viivek and Tasha came out of the restaurant and all of a sudden rain started.

"Wow! Viivek, October ki baarish!" she exclaimed almost jumping.

"Haan toh? Ek minute, ek minute! Kahin tum baarish mein...Nahi Tasha...Thand lag jayegi", he said.

"Main toh bheegungi", she began to walk towards the road but Viivek grabbed her hand and pulled her back and made her stand beside him. "Kya! Owch! Viivek!" she exclaimed looking at him frowning.

"Aise kya dekh rahi ho? Main tumhe bheegné nahi dunga", he told her.

"Accha suno meri baat...aisi baarish pata nahi phir kab ayegi toh chalo na hum saath bheeg te hai. Idea accha hai na? Matlab ek naya experience hoga tumhare kiye aur ek khubsuraat yaad humari liye. Toh chalein?" she raised her eye-brow and gave him her hand. He looked at her face for a while and slipped his hand into her's.

It began to rain heavily and people on the road, stuck with wonder saw a boy holding a girl's hand set out in the road. Heavy rain was flooding them, and from among that they were walking on the road holding each other.

In the mean time a car rushed from the side of them. A little boy in the car asked his dad, "Papa ye dono bheeg kyun rahe hai?"

"Shayeet wo bohot khush hai iss liye", he replied.

"Toh papa agar hum bhi bohot khush huye toh hum bhi baarish mein bheegeinge?"

"Haan beta!" his dad replied.

The boy, with amazement kept looking at Tasha and Viivek through the car window as long as could. He really feels happy while seeing happy moments.

.

That evening Tasha's mom left for Panchi's home before she had reached. She unlocked the door with her keys and entered in the house. Tasha closed the door and threw herself on the couch as she was really tired. After a while she changed her clothes and brought out a bowl of Pasta from the fridge. She was watching TV and enjoying the Pasta when the lights turned off. She looked outside through the glass of the window. There were lights everywhere except her house which surprised her a bit cause her mom paid electricity bill the previous day. Suddenly Tasha heard someone walking across the dining room towards the kitchen. She stood up and looked here and there in semi-darkness, but she didn't find anyone. She walked by the way of the dining room and living room into the store-room. She turned on the torch and searched everywhere but found nothing. Again she heard the sound. It was coming from upstairs. She then felt a little scared but as she was a well-trained CID officer she snapped out within a minute and walked towards the staircase. With her hand on the banisters she crept up the staircase which wound upwards to the veranda.

Reaching upstairs she saw a hazy figure standing at the corner. It was quite dark so she couldn't see his face. "Kaun!", her voice trembled.

"Mujhe jail bhejegi tu?" a harsh voice shivered her.

"Kaun ho tum?" she asked, pointing her gun towards him.

"Accha hua tu né abhi tak kisi ko bataya nahi hai Nisha ki khoon ki baare mein warna unn sab ko maarna padhta", he ground. "Ab tere saath uss khoon ka raaz bhi yahi khatam ho jayega".

Tasha shivered but she was still trying to keep herself calm. "Khoon kiya hai aur upar se dhamki deta hai!" Tasha exclaimed. The figure began to approach her and she was stepping back. "Paas maat ana goli mar dungi", she yelled.

"Goli toh tab maregi na jab teri gun mein goli hogi", he laughed like mad.

"Kya matlab!" she exclaimed and pulled the trigger. He was right, there wasn't any bullet in the gun. Tasha turned around to run and escape but before she could do anything that man pulled her by arm and stabbed her.

"Aaah!" she screamed, cried of agony. The man then threw her at the corner and her head banged on the railing. She groaned and within a few minutes her eyes were closed. She fell in eternal sleep.


End file.
